


痴心娃娃看天下

by kyuwook2365



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuwook2365/pseuds/kyuwook2365
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	痴心娃娃看天下

*贤旭  
*ooc严重  
By99

巷尾的海鲜大排档直至天要蒙亮才落了铁席铺，一盆盆清水洒过街巷，试图洗清昨夜食客与海鲜的融合味道，但很可惜，腥味仍躲藏在各个角落。  
金厉旭就是伴着这股腥味醒来的。睡意并不沉，甚至能听见大排档急慌慌地收拾塑料椅安插起来的声音，再有，收伞声、折桌声，悄杂并序地涌来耳边，使他不得不醒。  
难熬的一夜啊。  
他索性起身，径直地前往财神爷牌前换水、上香，虔诚如拜问佛祖，今程可否顺利。  
是笑杯。  
他只能安慰自己，问错了神仙。

昨夜的狂欢街道已然被人收拾妥当。与金厉旭一起早起的，是南城的公交司机、地铁工作人员、环卫工人，他们早已习惯了早起，面无表情地路过金厉旭身边，向他诉说，人生也不过如此。  
过一日，便是一日。  
可他仍怀念从前的光阴。南城的七月炎热异常，从呈旧的便利店买来的山楂冰棒经不住酷暑的煎熬，金厉旭还未尝至后尾，冰棒的尾处早已忍不住淌起冰水，从最冰冷的冰柜取出的冰棒，最后也受不住闷热的气。  
山楂与冰相融，雪透的冰水也掺住山楂的红，二者难舍难分，等不及金厉旭拿包装纸接住，相绕着要往地上去。  
与南城的七月相当的他，吐出粉舌来舔住。  
金厉旭要看呆了。曺圭贤才卸了眼镜，额上的汗珠仍挂着，噙出点点，一手还捏着金厉旭持冰棒的手，将冰棒抬高，脖使头往左偏，他很好地接住了要往外淌的山楂冰水。  
“好甜。”  
曺圭贤的舌尖尚带着属于七月的炽热，与金厉旭带有冷气的舌交缠在一起。冰雪世界一旦接触到火热，总是有意躲着，却又对属于山楂的甜味抗拒不了。这样的欲迎还拒，令火热更增士气，一沆往冰雪世界里去，不容怀中人再挣扎。  
与包装纸相黏在一起的冰棒是什么时候彻底融化的呢？金厉旭忘了，只感慨在那欢爱的花花世界里，现实世界是他根本顾及不过来的。曺圭贤温柔又粗蛮，迅速剔去裹在金厉旭身上薄衫，指尖沾着山楂味的口水调皮地在金厉旭乳尖打转，看着乳尖从平软变至挺拔，金厉旭祈求曺圭贤的手指不要再打转。  
“至少、至少，抚摸一下它吧。”  
得到指令的曺圭贤并不这么做，他直接用齿去磨蹭乳尖，痛感与快感并存，使金厉旭在一团火热中倒吸一口气，双腿瘫软，花蜜似乎也因此淌出果味。  
探索其中秽密的时候，曺圭贤在金厉旭耳边低喘一声，手还覆在金厉旭前端的阴茎上，上下撸动，龟头泌出些些蜜透，曺圭贤尝尽兰中。  
那一点稠而腥的精，使得曺圭贤微抬眼皮，对上正在醉生般的金厉旭，  
“很乖，这几日都没有自己解决，等着我来吗？”  
金厉旭撑住难以支撑的身体，燥中带急，“别尝……”  
晚了，曺圭贤不乖地又吞下去了。

锁在铁盒子里的红蝴蝶结，是曺圭贤为金厉旭买来送他的。那会儿金厉旭嘴上还带着抗拒，“我一个男孩子戴起来多丢人啊，我不戴。”可又在生日那天，拿一条丝带串上，带在了颈脖间，像小猫一样地爬到曺圭贤身边。  
“我就是圭圭的礼物~”  
生日那夜，曺圭贤在金厉旭颈上留下了一道吻痕，美名其曰“红蝴蝶”。  
“那总有一天，这只红蝴蝶会消掉的。”  
彼时金厉旭才替曺圭贤褪下内裤，急不可耐的阴茎“啪”一下拍在金厉旭的脸上，金厉旭轻捏着它，听着上头的大兄弟一句答复，闭上双眼慢慢地将大阴茎推吞至嘴里。  
“没关系，我可以一直为你补上。”

金厉旭从镜中看见早已消除的吻痕，苦苦一笑，用假白的粉底液拼命在莫须有的吻痕位置上涂。

草坪地上早已陈设好一张长桌，桌上布满点心，而齐聚在草坪地上的人们身着西装、礼服，齐整摆好的鲜花与扎好的气球，都是在为曺氏婚礼尽添光彩。  
大家都在为他恭喜、庆贺。  
金厉旭愣坐在布雪白色的垫椅上，他显得有些不起眼，又显得突兀——颈上，正围着从铁皮盒中取出的红蝴蝶结。  
那天与曺圭贤惜别，他险些将红蝴蝶结并在曺圭贤的行李中，一并带走。但他又舍不得。两身赤裸的躯壳拥抱在一起，金厉旭的双眼都是红的，曺圭贤亦是，犹如那年七月的山楂冰棒，瞬时便要淌下被酷热融化的雪水。  
曺圭贤吻得很重，难忍的刺痛险些叫金厉旭想推开曺圭贤，可他又舍不得。这是最后一个红蝴蝶了，错过了，便再也没有了。他只得含泪忍着，忍不住了，用才修剪秃短的指甲刮着曺圭贤的后背。  
曺圭贤痛得气笑了。  
“你如果会生孩子，岂不是才开了一指你就痛的受不了了，直喊不生了？”  
金厉旭两手环抱着曺圭贤的颈脖，嗔道，“那是为你生，我要是能生，多痛我都能忍，这一点小小的痛又算什么？”  
嬉笑后，两人一起陷入了沉默。  
金厉旭低头便能看见颈前鲜然的红蝴蝶结，因为常年没清洗，红蝴蝶结已经显出了一点黑红的样子，与金厉旭面上的苦涩，似乎能成配对。

人群中，突然不安起来。  
司仪在台上说着抱歉，人声嘈杂，甚至夹着几句谩骂，金厉旭愣坐在椅上，用耳朵仔细去听，才听出。

“新娘死了。”

By99


End file.
